


Day 166 - Anderson, in the chimney, without his brain

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [166]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Murder, Sherlock being mean to Anderson, Slash (not involving Anderson!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Perfect timing, you two. Anderson is again sharing his theories on how the murder was committed.”</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 166 - Anderson, in the chimney, without his brain

“Perfect timing, you two. Anderson is again sharing his theories on how the murder was committed.”

John groaned and Sherlock looked like he might just turn around and walk straight out the door again. Lestrade grinned.

“No, it’s actually quite entertaining this time. You just have to block out his words. He looks like someone desperately trying to do hula hoop. Without a hoop. And failing spectacularly.”

John carefully peeked around the door frame and gave an amused snort.

“What is he trying to do?”

“He thinks the murderer came through the chimney.”

John laughed and turned around because Sherlock was suspiciously silent. Sherlock was also suspiciously absent.

“Where did Sherlock go?”

“Oh, he probably went to pester the suspect.”

“You already have...? And how does he always know this?”

“Don’t ask me.”

An angry voice drifted down the corridor, “Fuck you and the horse you came in on!”

“Yeah, he found him all right. I better go and rescue the poor guy.”

By the time Lestrade had calmed the suspect down, there was a commotion coming from Sherlock's latest whereabouts, the room where the body lay. He rolled his eyes, “What now?”

Sherlock strolled back in. “Are you working at all? Anderson offered to quit. No loss there. You can let this one go, the murderer was the victim’s brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'horse'.
> 
> There should've been Monday Porn today, but I forgot my notebook with the 221B. You'll get the porn tomorrow. Sorry.


End file.
